<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings are confusing by TheFirstSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676799">Feelings are confusing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed'>TheFirstSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And they are really tired, Auther can't tag, F/M, Fluff, He is only 3-4 years older then Sarada, Kakashi has a son, Sarada is adorable just like her father, Sasuke is !overprotectivefather, Teenagers and Feelings are just confusing, This is going to turn into a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada got herself carried away and now her head is a mess of feelings and emotions she isn't sure yet how to deal with. So much so she is positive she can just completely avoid them. Until said person causing the feelings shows up at her door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Snippets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shinobi Life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings are confusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All right folks I got a little lost into the Naruto universe again. That I've even started a series rewrite following canon but with a few minor changes plus a few extra characters. Including because we all need this a girlfriend for Kakashi with a lot of angsty slow burn. This is a little snippet I had to get out of my head from the last few days much further into the story featuring Sarada and Kakashi's older son. Expect lots of SasuSaku, ShikaTema, Sasuke &amp; Itachi brotherly love per-massacre. Plus other canon couples! </p><p>Please like and comment your thoughts on this! I've tried to leave out a few major details to be revealed in the main series but left a few hints.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarada had been looking at the same page for the last two hours. Of course, Sakura had noticed well-making dinner but chosen not to make light of the situation. It was clear that Sarada was completely lost in her own thoughts, she looked so much like Sasuke when he got lost in his thoughts. The pair were far more alike then people realized bring a soft smile to Sakura's lips. She glanced her eyes across the table to her husband almost mimicking Sarada except he was turning pages of his book. Sakura was about to break the evening silence from her troublesome pair when a knock came from the door. Already she could see the weight shift in Sasuke's body as if he was going to get up to get it for her, sometimes he could be an exceptional husband. Sakura, however, had other plans having already guess who was at the door "Sarada, would you get that please?" she said catching Sasuke's eye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sarada looked up shocked having just brought herself back to the same world as everyone else. "Y-Yes mom!" she quickly got up from the table rounding her farther and trotting over to the door. Sarada open it wide catching the face that was on the other side she immediately slammed it again. Sakura was quick to grab Sasuke's arm as he was already moving towards the door thinking it was someone here to attack them. Shaking her head she held onto his arm waiting, knowing fully well Sarada would open it again.</p><p>It did take her a few seconds and a quick "Sar?" on the other side that forced her to open the door. Already looking at his feet almost afraid to look him in the eyes after what happened. "Sar?" he drags his voice out encouraging her to look up. Which, ever so slowly, she does. Meets his dark grey eyes. Exactly like Kakashi. His black hair was a mess, Sarada noted a little wet that maybe he had taken a shower before coming here. "Yes?" She asked forcing her voice to be steady. What was she doing going all gooey over boys all of a sudden, she didn't need this. She needed to keep her strong self focused on becoming the new Hokage. </p><p>Things were silent between them and Sarada hated it, she wanted to say so much to him but truly didn't know where to start. She was the one that blurred the lines of their friendship, she shouldn't even have kissed her friend's brother what was she thinking. All the girls in the village, no the entire country seemed to fall over him so she was no different right? Like what mother would say about father all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p> </p><p>The words hit like a brick. He was sorry? "W-What?" she stumbled. He had nothing to be sorry for, "No-No it- No it was me. Don't be sorry, really; you didn't do anything wrong. You were just being you like always and I-" Sarada mumbled out jumping her eyes to the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>From inside Sasuke looked at Sakura with concern. Only to have his wife shake her head mouthing the words "I'll tell you when Sarada goes to bed" to hopes of calming her husband a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I really do. That was just a stupid thing I did and" Sarada started again only to hear the tough of a playful laugher on his smile causing her to look up. "It's okay Sar calm down. Just you have to be civil with me, no more avoiding me every chance you have." He said leaning her head down trying to find her eyes that she kept hiding away from him. </p><p>"I know... I just" Sarada started back up again searching for the words for her explanation but nothing was coming. "I get it, the head is a mess isn't it Sar? Don't worry about, you got dreams to focus on those. When you've got a clear mind, talk to me then. I'll wait" He said from the corner of her eye she watched his arm move, felt the weight hang gently on her shoulder almost hovering there. "Yeah- I-" Sarada paused forcing whatever strength she had left today to meet his eyes forcing herself to be straightforward "How do you feel?" the words blurted out. Her ears went red she knew it, she knew her cheeks probably were too but she was refusing to let that stop her. She would keep wondering if she didn't ask which would just lead to more distractions, so this was practical to ask.</p><p>"When you've got a clearer head, tell me. I'll tell you how I feel then." His lopsided grin was back looking far too casual for what his conversation warranted "I'm not going to confuse you more or back you into a corner. I'll just wait Sar" His arm fell from her shoulder and Sarada hated how she wanted to back there. Too comfortable she couldn't understand. </p><p>Sarada was about to fight back, about to demand his answer if only to help her work out her own when he waved his hand absentmindedly to the side "I have a mission in the morning, I'm gone for the week. Hope your training with the others goes well. I'll see ya in the week" He doesn't leave it as a question, it's a definitive point. He will see her in the next week when he returns back. Leaving Sarada wanting to count down the days before it even begins.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he was turning on his heels to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, sleep well" Sarada snaps her mind back willing herself to send polite as her mother would want.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Night Sar</em>" he peeks over his shoulder to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakura can only think of Sasuke's voice at that age saying the same. Hoping maybe this time things won't go the same way, Kakashi's son was a different man. Not filled with any hate. With luck maybe he would be good for Sarada. Maybe.</p><p>They both quickly return back to the kitchen setting out the table and acting as if they hadn't heard a word of Sarada's conversation at the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE, if you enjoyed feel free to check out the longer fic for the Boruto universe featuring this pair<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364594/chapters/66867493</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>